Something Ficly This Way Comes
by drgemini86
Summary: A series of ficlets based on a song or a theme. SamDaniel
1. 1: Waterfalls

_**Something Ficly This Way Comes, by DrGemini86**_

_**Summary: **__A series of ficlets based on a song or a theme_

_**Pairing: **__SamDaniel, others_

_**Rating: **__T (at the most)_

_**Season: **__1-10 and films_

_**Category: **__UST, New Romance, Established Relationship_

_**Genres: **__Sci-fi, action/adventure, romance_

_**A/N: **__This series is designed to fit around my wacky availability, and to keep the plot bunnies ticking. Reviews are very welcome (flamers are not and will be deleted). I obviously don't own the franchise or characters or the air I breathe; this is merely for entertainment purposes._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Chasing Waterfalls**_

_**Season: **__7_

_**Category: **__UST_

_**A/N: **__Inspired (loosely) by TLC's Waterfalls_

The sight took his breath away, the great torrent of water barrelling down over the cliff edge, the deafening rush of the water in such close proximity making him feel alive. He hadn't felt such exhilaration in a long time, in decades perhaps. The roaring majesty of the waterfall towered over him, his clothes drenched, his cares gone. This was living; he was back. The sound filled his senses as he closed his eyes, surrendering himself to it.

In that one beautiful, shining, albeit perhaps death-defying moment, he felt free; he wasn't in pain – he could accept that Sha're and their lives together on Abydos was of another life, of another time, his family there too. Remembering it all again after his return from Vis Uban, his memories gradually returning – frustratingly slowly, had hit him harder than it did the first time around, or so he assumed. The grief, the pain, had been fresh and raw all over again.

That on top of further confusing memories and thoughts rushed back to him, sharply taking his breath away. He stumbled backwards, falling onto the grass he had been stood on. He wasn't fully back; not like this. How would his friends let him continue fighting alongside them if they knew the full severity and consequences of his memories returning? Of course, memories were returning, some of which had him waking up in the middle of the night, screaming into the darkness.

But feelings too. Feelings his previous self had buried deep inside. He mentally kicked himself – not for the first time – at how he had asked her that question when they had found him. How selfish of him, when they were trying to bring him home and make him remember his life. But he felt something, and it had been so much more than friendship. But as the memories returned, so too did the realisation that there could be nothing more between them. She didn't seem interested in him in that way, and he, well... he wasn't quite all there yet.

Nonetheless, his surging tears were lost in the water that he had been drenched by.


	2. Marmalade

**Marmalade, by DrGemini86**

_**Summary: **__Tag to Continuum, musings on long-held feelings against a starry backdrop give rise to hope for a better tomorrow. SamDaniel UST._

_**Rating: **__K+_

_**Category: **__UST_

_**A/N: **__I really wanted to write another epic, but real life, and possibly ageing brain cells, won't let me. This story was originally going to be post-Beachhead but then I thought it might be a bit mean seeing as Vala would be missing. One day, I may re-write some of my older 'fics (the chapter lengths and descriptive writing in some of them are horrific). _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The deep marmalade coloured sky loomed over them, studded with a dazzling array of stars in most colours they could imagine. The trees loomed much less so, silhouetted against the breathtaking display above their heads. There was a barely perceptible breeze, which rustled the leaves, the rustling unnoticed as they devoured the spectacle above them. She gasped softly, awestruck, for want of a more appropriate, descriptive word to describe what she felt, as a meteor shower, or what they assumed to be, began its fiery cascade across the heavens. It was moments like these, brief interludes from running from or into trouble, where they could take in the sights and sounds of an alien world, and discover new, exciting things, that had kept her going for so long, before going to Area 51 those years ago, and since.

She sighed softly to herself, her gaze fixed on the heavens lest her facial expression give her away. Truth be told, she hadn't wanted to be part of an SG-1 without him, and he had had designs to finally see the Lost City of the Ancients, so many millions of light years away. She knew that though she would have known where he would have been, she had already spent a year, many years ago, of going through the Stargate without him, of many adventures and admittedly sleepless nights wondering where he was, what he was doing, whether he was okay; whether he existed at all. That year had been hell enough, without a repeat. The sigh melted into a just as soft smile. He was with her; the reason she had agreed to return, despite attempted persuasions by another, another not quite as dear as _he_ was to her.

She looked over to him, a glance at first, seeing that was enthralled as she had been with the spectacle above them. She smiled at him, reclining in the grass as she resumed her viewing, wishing her camera could capture it in its full splendour. With a deep, cleansing breath of the night air, the heavy with floral scents, she smiled to herself again. What she wouldn't do for this night to never end, their cares and worries behind them, lying beyond the Stargate, which, like the trees, was dwarfed by the magnificent panoply that had captivated them all. She could never tell him how she truly felt – given the nature of their jobs, she couldn't risk being emotionally compromised. Instead, as she had always done, especially since he came back that first time to them, she contented herself with her thoughts.

Lost in her reverie against such a wonderful backdrop, she missed his gaze falling on her, a soft smile on his face, mirroring hers from moments ago. He had not felt such freedom, ever. There were no big bad guys... yet; no intergalactic crises... yet. He had learn to enjoy the interludes. And she was by his side. True, he would never tell her how he felt about her, how he had always felt, even when it was wrong to; he was just glad to see her every day, and discover new wonders, discuss ideas and continue their work. A certain former commanding officer would always be between them. But however, for now, whatever their plans, he had her with him, and that was enough. They were alive.

He glanced towards the others, the younger man with his cap on backwards staring upwards, their raven-haired colleague too distracted by the sights above them to bother with the compact in her hand. The old warrior, however, met his gaze; the one who had served false gods, who had fought alongside him for so long, who still had work to do in establishing and stabilising a fledgling nation. The older man smiled a little and nodded at him, inclining his head towards her. And his gaze returned to her, as the warrior's returned to the skies.

This time, she caught him looking at her, and his smile faded a little, self-conscious, paranoid almost at her maybe reading thoughts he proceeded to push down, down back into the box he had kept them in for so long, almost as hidden as Ancient knowledge presumably still tucked away in his subconsciousness. But she didn't look alarmed, repulsed; no, not at all. She smiled up at him, a smile he had not seen for a while; he suspected since they had gone fishing at their former commanding officer's cabin all those years ago. He allowed himself to hold the gaze, to return the smile. The fight against the Ori especially had taken its toll on him, on his ability to maintain friendships, especially theirs. He had felt guilty, that he had brought their attention to the Milky Way in the first place; if he allowed himself to concentrate on something else, like ever present feelings that try as he might, would never stay in that box completely, it would be selfish.

But there was no excuse now. She wasn't going anywhere for the time being; he had been to the Lost City of the Ancients eventually. As though sensing the turn his thoughts had taken, she reached for his hand in that way she had used to do all those years ago during social moments when she could let her guard down. Awkwardly at first, he lie at her side, their gazes returning to the majesty of the skies above them. His fingers intertwined with hers, he felt hope, a feeling he had not felt in a long time. Perhaps there may have been nothing between them when he had asked her so long ago, devoid of his memories, but that didn't mean there couldn't be. He silently prayed to a deity he had never believed in that the night would not end, that he could lay by her side forever.


End file.
